


Hear Me

by Eudorahaveheart



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eudorahaveheart/pseuds/Eudorahaveheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>队长一次任务被嗨爪重伤濒死，在复联队友们赶到之前嗨爪伪造队长已死亡的现场并把队长带回嗨爪基地洗脑重塑。隔了很久后嗨爪队长接到任务搜集钢铁侠及复仇者的资料，侵入Tony的房间搜寻资料时与Tony正面交锋</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear Me

Steve悄声无息的绕开Tony的安保系统，闪身将一个又一个纳米炸弹投掷在摄像头上，一边奔跑着一边飞快的在脑海中回顾着之前搜集的房屋结构。  
“看起来就是这了，Tony Stark，钢铁侠的私人房间”Steve半蹲在一个简单但不失品味的房间前，他谨慎的打开房门，身影迅速隐在黑暗中在房间中寻找着所需的资料。四下搜寻无果后直起身大量这房间，脑海中隐隐有一个声音在催促着自己往前走，那里有他想要的。一阵剧烈的头痛后Steve发现自己站在房间中那张大床前，手不受控制的触碰到床头盾牌的图案。  
在手指接触到的那一瞬间，盾牌突然光芒大绽，一个声音冷不丁的响起”Steve Rogers身份确定，允许访问”，声音响起的同时Steve警惕的抓紧手中的盾牌，就在这时，图案旁边弹出一个小抽屉，里面居然是在这个科技之子家中少见的纸张，Steve眯着眼睛打量着这个抽屉考虑着这其中是否有任何诡计。  
抽屉弹出后过去几秒，没有爆炸，没有陷阱，Steve慢慢的拿起那些纸张翻过来，上面只有一幅幅钢铁侠的素描，有些是战斗的场景，但更多的是穿着居家服看起来全身都是弱点的钢铁侠。  
“这都是什么……啊……”Steve颤抖的抓着那些纸张，之前隐隐作痛的大脑此刻像被撕裂一般痛苦，一波一波愈发强烈。”……这些…...他……是我的目标……我的……“即使一直重复强调自己的任务迫使自己集中精力，巨大的痛苦使得Steve不得不丢下那些纸张扯住自己的头发，掌根死死的贴住太阳穴企图减轻这些折磨人的痛苦。  
意志再坚强的战士在面对非人的痛楚时也不得不将所有的精力用于对抗这些疼痛，被削弱的感知没有及时警报房间内有人闯入，骤然亮起的灯光加上头痛使得Steve不得不眯起眼睛，察觉有人靠近后Steve迅速转身将盾牌格挡在胸前，极力压下头部的异样，肌肉绷得紧紧的准备随时发动攻击。  
一个棕发男子瞪大眼睛看着Steve，他胸口闪现出点点蓝光，在柔和的灯光下显得意外的契合”该死的，Rogers你在想什么！“察觉自己居然在战斗中走神，Steve狠狠的暗骂一句重新集中精力注视对方寻找可攻破的弱点。  
”S…Steve？“那个男人不可置信的看着自己，嘴唇微微的颤抖着，发出的声音也带着一丝哽咽”真的是你吗……Steve……你还活着……“  
”你为什么会知道我的名字”带着疼痛的怒气打断了那个男人的话，困惑的看着对方的眼中似乎带上了一层雾气。  
“Steve你不认识我了吗……”  
“Tony Stark AKA Iron Man，神盾局技术顾问，复仇者联盟领袖，也是我这次任务的目标，我知道你” 冰冷平淡的声音打破了房间中尴尬的气氛，Steve右脚后退一步将盾牌举至胸前，冰冷的眼神直视Tony，“交出我要的资料，或许Hydra会同意让你死的痛快，否则……”话音刚落便向着墙壁用力掷出盾牌，经过墙壁的反弹将力量削减几分，精准的角度直接向着那个男人的腰侧。  
多年的实战经验让Tony在即使没有盔甲的情况下及时侧身闪躲，可是体力与力量的劣势还是无法完全躲过那一击，腰部被盾牌锋利的边缘狠狠的擦过，带起一片血雾，Tony狼狈的靠坐在墙壁旁。  
”唔……该死的……Hydra？！可恶！！九头蛇对你做了什么！！Steve你醒醒！你是美国队长！是世界的希望！九头蛇的死敌！”Tony死死的压住腰侧的伤口，一只手绝望的向前伸去，“我们不是敌人，Steve……听我说，我可以帮你恢复记忆，我不想和你打，我们，我们不是这样的关系……”  
“闭嘴！我不是什么美国队长！你们的美国队长早在几年前就被Hydra消灭了，没有人能阻止Hydra的伟大的事业”Steve皱眉将内心叫嚣不已的声音压在心底，强行忍受针刺一般的痛楚。“不要让我说第三遍，资 料 在 哪 里，你不说我有的是办法让你开口”  
Steve踏着随意又不失警惕的步伐慢慢的走向Tony，此刻就像是凶猛的野兽对自己的猎物势在必得，准备给猎物进行最后一击。  
Tony瞪着他慢慢向自己走来，歪头吐出一口血水，咧着嘴对着他笑“不，亲爱的，我不会告诉你的，而且我会帮你，你会重新成为大家都爱的那个美国队长，你会回到我身边”  
Tony借着捂着伤口这个举动偷偷将手移到身侧，在等待着Steve靠近的那一瞬间猛地大喊“JARVIS, NOW!!!”从四面八方飞来的盔甲破墙而来，直直迎上准备攻击的Steve。  
在听到那个男人大喊的时候Steve内心暗叫不好，正准备先下手举起盾牌攻击时，被急速飞来的盔甲击中手臂，一时分心盾牌便被打落，无暇去捡起盾牌，Steve迅速更改攻击计划，身体右侧躲过一个飞来的手甲，顺势翻身跃起踢开从后面袭来的胸甲。  
在Steve与分散的盔甲交手时，Tony忍着腰部的疼痛一跃而起，扑上一件盔甲穿戴好，在Steve翻身跃起的同时将斥力炮对准Steve，犹豫了一秒后咬牙发动斥力炮。  
刚解决完身后的Steve感受到耳边传来破空的声音，来不及躲闪便被击中，重重的倒在身后不远处的大床上。  
得到机会的盔甲分体立刻扑过去压制住四倍力量的超级士兵。Steve咬着牙奋力的试图挣脱束缚，眼中充满怒火的瞪着走过来的钢铁侠，“我要杀了你！”  
“不，你不会的，因为我会帮你恢复记忆，Steve，hear me，please” 与之前完全相反的情景，Tony手上拿着强磁力手铐，声音被面甲挡住所有情绪，冰冷的电子音昭示了Steve之后的命运。  
“你会后悔的！”  
“不，亲爱的，相反的我会为此感激一生”  
Tony扑向Steve，急切的控制着压制超级士兵的盔甲将他的双手控制在头顶。Steve剧烈的挣扎着，咬着牙青筋暴起试图挣脱盔甲的束缚，不愧为拥有着四倍力量的超级士兵，在那种力量下，盔甲发出扭曲的声音。  
眼看盔甲即将脱离掌控，Tony不顾一切的将自己压在他身上，一口咬在Steve的颈侧，用疼痛让他分散力量，死死咬紧的牙关处尝到一股浓重的血腥味，身下的人的挣扎也没有之前那么不可控制了，此时Tony依旧不敢松懈，双手摸索到Steve的手腕，用力将磁力手铐铐在床头并强行并拢在一起。  
“Steve，亲爱的，求你，听见我，求你想起我”痛苦的看着床上不断奋力的挣扎着的金发男人，手掌抚上Steve的脸颊，绝望的喊着他的名字。  
“滚开！别碰我！你让我觉得恶心！你这个除了一身盔甲就什么都没有的失败者！”  
“不不不，你之前不是这么说的，你还记得吗，你说我的才能是全世界最棒的”Tony双手不断游走在Steve的身上，一边亲吻着一边神经质的絮絮叨叨，“还记得吗，我们第一次上床就是在这里，也就是这里，你对我说了那些话”  
Steve不断偏着头躲闪着那些亲吻，扭动着身体不断挣扎着“滚开！你这个令人反感的家伙！唔……”  
Tony皱着眉用力的吻了上去，将那些即将脱口而出的更伤人的话堵在嘴间，慢慢的褪去全身的盔甲，欺身压在Steve的胸口处，双手慢慢探入身下，将手覆在战斗服的腰带上，并不高大的身形此刻却完全罩住身下人，巨大的阴影此刻带来一种无形的压力。一向不会屈服的士兵此刻却萌发了逃跑的念头。  
“你并不是完全忘了我，否则你刚刚就会直接用盾牌杀了我，Steve……Steve……回来，美国队长，你的人民需要你”  
“叮”的一声，腰带被解开，Tony将手伸入裤子中，时轻时重的揉捏着Steve的臀部，一边在他的耳边亲吻喃呢着  
“你放开我！啊！滚开！”  
“不要抗拒我，Steve，相信我”轻轻撕咬着Steve颈侧细腻的皮肤，手指探入股间按揉着那里的褶皱，耐心而又悲伤的开拓着那里。“Steve，我好想你”  
一只手指刺入甬道中，那里因为没有润滑而干涩紧致，许久未经人事的地方因为疼痛而抗拒着入侵者。Tony耐心的用手指揉按着肠道内壁，一寸一寸的摸索着，并不停的亲吻着Steve的耳朵“放松亲爱的，我不想伤到你，很快你就会感受到我们之前经历的那些快乐了”  
“啊……啊啊啊！！”体内突然有一点被狠狠的触碰，一种难以言喻的快感夹杂着痛感传遍全身，这些感受是在九头蛇内部从未有体验过的，太过于强烈以至于身体不自觉的颤抖着，那些挣扎着的力道此刻也变的有些欲拒还迎的味道。  
“啊哈，看来九头蛇的改造并没有改造到你内部去”苦笑着看着身下人眼中迅速被情欲攻占，满脸的红晕让那些刀一般的瞪视变得更加暧昧。  
感受着指尖传来的火热，Tony探下头给了Steve一个深吻，不顾那些撕咬和躲闪将舌头伸进去不断搅动，性欲在血腥味中愈发浓重，糜烂的水声回荡在房间内。  
“我很抱歉，Steve”，胀大的欲望在股间磨蹭，深深的看着身下的男人，吸了一口气后挺腰用力插入Steve的体内，耳畔响起一声嘶哑的惨叫，低头不断在Steve的身上印下一个又一个温柔到极致的吻，而身下猛烈的撞击让Steve感觉自己的身体处于两个极端。  
“Steve……Steve……”Tony绝望的不断呼喊着爱人的名字，迅猛的攻势将身下的人不断撞向床头，手铐哐啷哐啷的摇晃着。  
各种烦乱的声音在Steve的脑中吵闹着，吵的头越来越痛。与极度的快感交织在一起，脑海中不断有零碎的画面闪过，各种声音从四面八方传来…  
“你的能力仅仅来自于那个小瓶子……”“我可以这样一整天……”“天哪！那是美国队长！他还活着……”“在你左边……”“快跑！”“不！我不会丢下你的！”“拯救这个世界……”“我有一个计划，出击……”“Tony……”“Tony……””Tony……”  
“啊啊啊啊！！！”脑中不断想起的画面带起无法忍受的痛苦，记忆呼之欲出，不断累积的快感更是重了记忆对大脑的刺激。身体痉挛似的颤抖着，内壁不断收缩着，痛苦与快感使得Steve不断的大口喘着气，”Tony…..“  
Tony不知所措的看着身下痛苦不堪的人，埋在他体内的欲望被不断收缩的内壁刺激着即将被推上顶峰。将头埋在Steve颈侧紧紧抱住他，在他体内喷洒着滚烫的精液，突然捕捉到那微弱的一声呼唤猛地抬起头，满眼不可置信的看着Steve，眼中充满着泪水“Steve？你刚刚叫我什么？”  
“我叫你Tony”，Steve眼中也笼罩着一层雾气，眼眶红红的对着他微笑“Tony，我回来了”  
“你回来了，上帝，你真的回来了！”再也无法忍住泪水，Tony趴在胸前泪流满面“我什么办法都试过了，我差点以为你再也回不来了，我差点…我差点要杀了你”  
“都过去了Tony，我回来了，是你给我的帮助，你不会杀了我的”Steve温柔的梳理着Tony的头发安慰着他，捧起他的脸印下一个吻“既然都没事了…你是不是该退出来，然后我们去洗一个澡……”说到这里Steve脸红了一下“之后我们还有更多的任务要去解决”  
“哦不，难道你找回记忆以后第一件事就是任务吗”Tony哀嚎着，“不过我们的确要先好好收拾一下，现在就去浴室”挑起眉毛看着脸更红了的Steve，笑着解除他身上所有的禁锢，将人带到浴室中清洗，水声中又隐约传来模糊的呻吟声。


End file.
